


Space Oddity

by mific



Category: Hard Core Logo (1996), due South
Genre: Crossover, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Guitars, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: Five hundred kilometres northwest of Edmonton, Billy meets a new friend.





	Space Oddity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bluehaven4220](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluehaven4220/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Stars Look Very Different Today](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15644211) by [Bluehaven4220](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluehaven4220/pseuds/Bluehaven4220). 



> Created for the due South Seekrit Santa 2018, as an illustration for Bluehaven4220's poignant crossover story.  
> Watercolours and fineliner. Thanks to mekare for the art-beta.

 

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/efb7/25oy70808qpjoa5zg.jpg)

 

 


End file.
